


Shot

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crime, Established Relationship, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Romance, fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, don't forget your gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

With the rain outside, tapping against the windows, Sebastian found it slightly difficult to listen to the woman who had barely avoided murder. She was shaking, hands barely able to keep hold of her cup, his partner beside him thankfully taking notes as he always did. “Is that it Mrs.?” Joseph asked finishing his last note. “Any other detail you can recall from your struggle?”

She swallowed hard, needing to set her cup down on the coffee table before her. “H-He had a long scar across his face.”

“Alright, thank you.” Joseph nodded, writing the detail down. “Did you catch which way he left?”

“No. I…I don’t remember.”

Sebastian watched Joseph set down his notebook in his lap to place calm, gentle hands on her shoulders. “It’s alright. You’re alive and-”

“We’re gonna catch the fucker so he doesn’t hurt anyone else.” Sebastian finished for his partner, arms folded securely and confidently over his chest.”

Joseph disapproved at the curse but the intention was there. “He’s right.”

The woman smiled at the both of them. “The two of you certainly have a good reputation.”

Joseph continued to speak with her a little more while Sebastian looked around the tussled room. She had put up a hell of a fight it looked like and from the kitchen; Sebastian could hear another officer questioning the man that had called the police when he heard the scuffle.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sebastian had meant to return to Joseph and help jog anymore of the woman’s memory when he heard the telltale sound of a door creaking open, slowly. “Joseph.” He hissed, catching the younger man’s attention. “He’s still here.”

The woman froze but Joseph stood from the couch and approached Sebastian quietly. “Where?”

“The room to the right at the end of the hall.” Sebastian slid out his gun, reading it for use, Joseph following his lead, though he didn’t have a firearm with him. “Stay back a bit.”

Being as quiet as he could, he crept toward the door, pausing whenever the wooden floorboard beneath his feet would creak, even just the slightest.

The door had stopped opening and Sebastian had a good feeling the killer was waiting for him to come. Holding his breath, he made a quick check behind him making sure Joseph still had his back but of course he did. Joseph was always-“Sebastian!”

He regretted looking behind him, even if it was just a quick glance. When he spun back around, he was suddenly tackled and his gun was wrestled from him. The man jumped back and held it at him, panting heavily, now with a bruised eye from Sebastian’s fists. Before Joseph or Sebastian could, or really anyone could make a move to negotiate, the man shot the gun but with a poor eye, he missed his target and the bullet tore through Sebastian’s leg instead of anywhere lethal. “Fuck.” He tried again but the gun only clicked.

Sebastian grit his teeth against the pain and he was barely conscious enough to watch the man drop the gun and book it out the back door, blinking would have made him miss Joseph bolting after him. “Jo-” he bit his tongue at the pain that shot up his leg as he tried to move.

“Detective.” The two other officers who had accompanied them were at his side. “Where’s Detective Oda?”

“He went after the bastard.”

“Here, c’mon.” it was Connelly that was helping him stand, giving him someone to lean on. “You need to get that checked out.”

Sebastian wanted to yank away and go after his partner but the pain in his leg beat out his worry for now.

** XXXXXX **

When he was patched up in the hospital, he was given freedom to leave but for now, Sebastian chose to let his leg rest a bit more as he sat on the hospital bed. He had been given crutches to help him walk and eventually he could be moved to a cane, making him feel older then he wanted to be. “Fuck.” He rubbed at his leg. “Joseph…” he couldn’t really blame Joseph. He was the one that turned around and let his gun be taken from him.

“Detective. Your partners here.” The nurse said as she opened the door to his room.

Sebastian turned to greet Joseph but found he looked worse off than him. His clothes were soaking wet, hair in disarray, a rip in the right elbow of his shirt and right knee of his trousers, scraps on his skin, a bruised on his chin and the lenses of his glasses were cracked. “The fuck happened to you?”

“I went after him.” Joseph sighed. “Tackled, had a bit of a fight, but I was able to cuff him.” He rubbed the back of his head. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but nothin’ like you.”

“Nothing like me? I wasn’t shot.”

“You look worse than me.”

“Still.” Joseph sat beside him, frowning at the bandages. “I’m sorry. I should have done something other than shout.”

“Where’s your gun?”

“I forgot it at the station; we were in such a rush.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaning back against the propped up pillows. “You’d forget your head sometimes.”

“I know.”

Sebastian eyed his partner then took his hand after releasing a deep breath. “Hey, you got the guy so that was worth a shot in the leg.”

“But what if it wasn’t the leg? What if he killed you? I would…I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if-”

Sebastian shut him up with a kiss, yanking him down by the back of his neck. “He didn’t, Joseph. I’m still alive, just a little banged up.” He kissed him again. “Drop it, okay?”

Joseph swallowed but nodded. “Alright.”

“Good.” He reached out this hand. “Hand me my crutches and we get the hell outta here.” Joseph did as Sebastian asked and the older man eased himself off the bed, getting himself adjusted to the crutches. “There. Anyway, you’re makin’ dinner t’night.”

“I am?”

“The least you could do.” He squeezed Joseph’s shoulder. “And get you cleaned up too. I mean, damn. I thought those glasses were important.”

“They are, but the lenses have been replaced before. The frames are what are important.” He said adjusting his glasses. “Anyway…Seb?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arm around Joseph’s slim form. “Love ya too, but I’ll love ya even more if you don’t burn dinner.”

Joseph laughed and helped Sebastian back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t gonna lie, I was watching Criminal Minds while writing this, so, yeah. BTW, Criminal Minds is my favorite live action show.


End file.
